In telecommunications, high density is desirable. However, achieving high density in telecommunication connectivity leads to certain design challenges. Cable management is an important factor that must be taken into consideration in configuration of high density equipment. Heat dissipation is also crucial when using high density telecommunications equipment such as high density electronic equipment. In high density applications such as telecommunications chassis or frames that house a large number of devices in a stacked arrangement, the heat created by such equipment must be effectively exhausted.
There is a need in the art for telecommunications equipment that can achieve high connectivity density with proper cable management as well as effective heat dissipation for the equipment.